A Walk in the Rain
by CartoonCaster21
Summary: My first Sonic story. Nine-year-old Sonic is running through the forest, trying to beat the rain that's soon to fall when he hears a whimper. My version on how Sonic meets Tails. I know its been done, but I haven't done it yet :P If you liked the story, I've continued it into seperate oneshots. First oneshot in my "A Walk" series.


**Ok so, hey y'all! 'Fore ya start reading, I just wanted to say that this is my first Sonic story. I'm a huge fan and for sure will more stories be on the way, but this is my first one at the moment. I really hope that its good and hopefully I'll get kind reviews, no flames. Lemme know how y'all liked it and perhaps I'll continue…enjoy…**

**A Walk in the Rain**

_I gotta get home…those clouds are getting darker by each step I take. Gosh, I really don't wanna get wet; I need to step it up a bit…_

The sky was growing darker and darker. Thunder was heard far off into the distance where the sky was almost black. Running below was a young Mobian hedgehog with azure quills and emerald eyes, running the grounds in his red buckled runners. He dashed quickly, hoping to make it home before any droplets fell from the dark clouds above. You see, this certain hedgehog was what most people called "hydrophobic" which meant he had a fear of water. Even the thought of getting wet got him scared.

The morning had opened up, promising sunny hours, but those hours were cut short after lunch when a soft hum of thunder rustled. Now the hedgehog raced nature as he darted home. Although he was determined to not stop for anything until his house was in view, he did. A soft whimper had caught his earshot making the hedgehog almost instantly halt.

Even at his young age, this Mobian was a surprising hero. He had always had the pure heart to help others, and hearing this whimper of sadness had his pure heart take place. His surroundings were currently in a thick forest where his house was, and for all the hedgehog knew, he was the only one who lived out here this far from civilization…so who else was here to whimper? Another rumble of thunder caused the whimpering to cry out once more. Now the hedgehog knew for sure someone else was here.

"Hello?" the Mobian called out but had no reply. The whimpering even stopped when his voice rung out. "Um…is anyone there?" Still no answer came. Determined to find who was crying to themselves, the hedgehog began to scan the scene, looking around trees for any sign of someone else being there.

_Drip_

"Gah!" the hedgehog cried feeling the wet substance tap his nose. The rain was beginning, and that was the first drop. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked again but with no luck to anyone answering. _Drip, drip…_it was coming down. The Mobian walked under one of the many trees as the spitting of rain began. _Great, I'm stuck_, he thought.

Then he heard it once more…more whimpering, almost crying now. In fact, it sounded really close now, and it was. Looking over to the other trees, the hedgehog spotted what appeared as a fluffy orange, white-tinted tail. _I knew someone was out here_, he thought. With great bravery, the hedgehog walked out from under the tree's promising dryness, over to the tree where the tail was spotted. Arriving to the tree, the hedgehog peered to the other side to see the source of the crying. It was a baby.

The baby appeared to be a fox, curled into a tight bundle. Its tail circled around it, almost hugging. The fox's eyes were closed firmly, almost giving the tears a hard time to escape down the child's cheeks. "Hey, are you okay?" The fox yelped at the hedgehog's sudden voice. It jumped and backed away from the unexpected presence. It was when the fox turned away in fright that the hedgehog noticed it had _two _tails…having been lying on one.

"Hey, it's okay." The hedgehog said. Looking over the frightened blue-eyed fox, it was clearly seen that the fox was way too young to be out alone. "Are you lost? Where's your mom or dad?"

The fox looked at the ground and began to cry new tears. The hedgehog worried if perhaps he had said something wrong, or maybe thinking something had happened to the fox's parents. "I…I don't…know…" the fox softly said. "How old 're ya kid?"

"T-two…"

"Two! You've been alone and your only two years old?" The fox nodded sadly. The hedgehog sighed and looked over the fox. This night would probably be the death of him. So young, and if he caught a cold, nobody would be there to take care of him…by the coldness in the air, the fox could easily catch hypothermia as its only attire was currently soggy socks, a diaper and the casual white gloves, only his were somewhat unclean.

A flash of lightning sliced across the sky, having the young fox scream and hide itself from the light by its two tails, pressing against the tree. By now, the rain was coming down, but the hedgehog's mind was contained on the abandoned fox. "I'm scared…" the fox cried softly. "That…scribbly stuff in the sky…it's scary."

"You mean the lightning? Yeah, I guess it is." The hedgehog agreed.

"My…my mommy…" the fox began, beginning to uncurl. "She said it wasn't scary…just loud…but I don't like the noise either…"

"Tell me, uh, kid – where're your parents? Are they around here?"

The fox shrugged. "I…don't know. But I'm alone…I don't know what to do…" The hedgehog began to feel pity as the fox began to sob. "Nobody ever liked me…I bet they didn't want me…my tails are weird and my parents didn't have two tails…just one."

"I think their unique, cool even." The hedgehog told the fox. The fox looked up, sniffing. "Y-you do?" the hedgehog nodded guaranteeing. "You don't see many foxes with two tails. I think being different is really awesome. You know, some of my friends are different too – I have a friend who can punch through a rock clean. I'm pretty different too…"

"By being blue?" the fox guessed. The hedgehog chuckled. "That's _one _reason, but another reason is I can run really, _really _fast." The hedgehog looked down at the young fox. "I bet you were born with two tails for a reason. Everything has its reasons."

"I…I can…" the fox was trailing off, lowering its voice. The hedgehog looked down at the fox with curiosity, raising a brow. "What? You can what?"

"I can…_fly_…"

"You can _fly?_ Really?"

"Yeah…but the kids at the park…made fun of me. They called me mean names…like _freak_ and _mutant _and _loser _and _unnatural_…after that, I came to the forest where nobody will see me…and call me any mean names again…but I was already on my own then."

The hedgehog's eyes were wide. This poor fox was not only abandoned, but had even been made fun of by some cruel jokesters. "Hey kid, I know what its like," he said, "being alone I mean. I don't have my parents with me anymore." He looked over at the fox once again, but the fox wasn't looking at him. Instead, his knees were drawn to his chest and he was hugging them. "But ya know what? I don't think you're any of those names. If you ask me, the only name I would call you is _cool _and the people who call you those names are the _losers_. Their jealous that you're unique and their not, and they can't _fly _like you can."

This time, the fox looked up. His blue eyes were filled with tears, but not tears of sadness, no, they were tears of happiness. Happy, he was happy that in his short two years of life, someone was _finally _accepting him for who he was. Someone came over to him and told him he wasn't any of those things, wasn't hurting him, wasn't ignoring him…but the fox still wondered if maybe this Mobian would abandon him too…

The rain began to lighten up as the sky forced itself through the damped forest. _Grumble…_the hedgehog placed a gloved hand over his peach stomach. "Whoa, sorry…guess I'm kinda hungry. I didn't get to eat dinner yet." The fox nodded and looked back down at the ground. It clicked into the hedgehog's mind that this fox probably hadn't eaten in days, being left to fend alone.

"Hey, are _you _hungry?"

Jerking up at the question, the hedgehog knew instantly that the fox was. "Ya know what? Why don't you come home with _me_ kiddo? We'll get ya cleaned up and something to eat and have you sleep somewhere that's not covered in dirt and grass."

The kit seemed lost for words. Was this stranger actually offering him a home? He just gaped up at the azure hedgehog, unbelieving what he was hearing. The hedgehog held out a hand to the two-year-old, his smile and emerald eyes gleaming with promise. "Come on, let's get you home."

Gingerly, the kit took the hedgehog's hand, having being lifted to his feet. Holding the kit's hand, the hedgehog made his way to his house through the dripping forest. "So kid, I never got your name."

"You really wanna know…?"

"Sure I do,"

"Its…Miles…"

"Miles?"

"Yeah…Miles Prower…but I hate it."

"Well now, I can't call you by a name you hate. Let me think," with his spare hand, he placed it to his chin as he thought. Then he snapped his fingers with a grin. "I know! I'll call ya _Tails!_" The kit seemed to stop, his eyes and smile growing with pleasure.

"Like it?" the hedgehog asked.

"Yeah, I love it!"

The hedgehog chuckled at the kit's excitement. "Wow, what a day! I get a new name, a home, and a new _friend!_" Tails glanced up at the hedgehog, his eyes pleading. "I mean…if ya wanna be friends." The hedgehog stopped walked, grinning down at the fox. "Of course I'll be your friend, and ya know what else we can be?"

"What?"

"_Brothers_," Tails' eyes seemed to sparkle at the word. "You can be my baby bro! Huh buddy?" Tails nodded, more than happy to be hearing this. The hedgehog slipped his hands under the kit's arms and lifted the surprisingly weightless fox onto his shoulders. "Hang on tight, 'cause I'm the fastest nine-year-old on Mobius!"

"Hey, if you're my big brother, what's _your _name?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

**I hope this was OK. I just started writing up Sonic stories and I hope they were in character. Anyway, I really am a sucker for sibling bond and I admire the brotherly love between Sonic and Tails, and I'm sure I'll be writing more brotherly stories for them…if I should. Should I continue with this? Hope y'all liked it! ;) **

**Sonic and Tails unbreakable brotherly bond forever! :D **


End file.
